


Layla’s Wedding

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue...doesn’t apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layla’s Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I succumbed and wrote this on Friday 29 April (although in my defence, I’ve always thought Layla’s wedding would be something like this). Fluff. 296 words.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, I’m playing with them, not profiting.

**  
**

**Layla’s Wedding: shallowness**

 **  
**

Layla doesn’t turn into a Bridezilla in the run-up to her wedding, she’s still Layla, eco warrior. The old saw ‘Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue’ becomes ‘Most things old, as little as possible new. A few things borrowed, everything green.’ Her boyfriend knew what he was getting into when he proposed. He’d saved the world by her alter ego’s side, after all.

The invitations on recycled paper make it clear that guests are expected to follow the bride and groom’s example and come in clothes they already own. The invitation also urges the invitees to take public transport or share cars if they can’t and it ‘warns’ them that all food served will be vegetarian. The groom is surprised that anyone says they’ll come.

Karma kicks his butt for that. On the day, he arrives thirty minutes earlier than necessary, his stomach in a sorry state. This is a hero who has faced down monsters emerging from vats of toxic waste and he’s terrified she won’t come. Logic and all the preparation work she’s done by his side melt away. His best man has to apologize for his short temper to the officiator.

But after the longest wait of his life, there’s a buzz among the guests.

There’s no music other than wind chimes. He turns to watch Layla take the short walk past their friends and family, holding on to her mother’s arm. His mouth is dry. Layla’s dress is almost white, but not quite, with a green pattern that reminds him of vines and another day when the sun shone on her loose hair.

Warren flashes a rare smile at her. Layla raises her eyebrows and grins back. He can’t keep his eyes off her until it’s time to exchange rings.

Fin  
Feedback is more than welcome.


End file.
